


DRAGON BALL ULTRA SPECIAL: Bardock

by VersaJak



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersaJak/pseuds/VersaJak
Summary: This is the story of how Bardock suddenly appeared at the end of Dragon Ball Ultra 2!
Kudos: 2





	DRAGON BALL ULTRA SPECIAL: Bardock

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that to read this story, you must have read Dragon Ball Ultra 1 and Dragon Ball Ultra 2. For this story to work, the events of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock take place, but in a slightly different way. One of the reasons Bardock turns Super Saiyan was because he remembers the deaths of his comrades and friends in the TV Special, Dragon Ball Z: Bardock- The Father of Goku. But in my series, the events of the TV special are not included as I’m using the new canon Bardock shown in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Therefore, the sole reason Bardock transforms is due to the intense rage he built up thinking about Frieza’s sin, Gine, and how he was forced to send away his son, Kakarot.

Chilled knew that his wounds were too fatal for him to survive. He looked at the soldiers around him. “Tell my family…beware of the blonde super being known as a….Saiyan.” Chilled’s last breath escaped his body. Chilled’s final wish was fulfilled and his family was told about such a being. But when the space pirates checked, all they found was that a species of talking monkeys known as Saiyans lived on a planet known as Sadala. They kept a close eye on the planet for a few years but found nothing out of the ordinary. But looking at how primitive the Saiyans were, gave them an idea of conquering weak planets and slowly taking over the galaxy.

On Planet Plant

Bardock had just defeated Chilled and walked away. He went back to his cave. When he calmed down, he automatically went back to base form. “Super Saiyan.” he muttered. At that moment, he remembered Berry. “The kid! I have to make sure he’s ok.” Bardock quickly flew to the village to find Berry happily eating some food. The kid looked at him, and gave him a warm smile. “You saved us again. The Tuffles will always be grateful to you.” Bardock froze. “Oh right…Planet Plant…these are the Tuffles?” he thought.

Before he could say anything, a small little vortex opened up next to him. He was being sucked in. All the Tuffles watched in shock, as Bardock, and only Bardock was being affected by the strange black hole like thing. Bardock tried desperately to stay in one place. But it was of no use. “Bardock!” Berry yelled. He looked into the kid’s wide round eyes and muttered “Thank you…good bye.” The vortex completely sucked him in and there was blackness.

Bardock woke up in a makeshift wooden bed. “What the hell was that?” he thought. He looked around. He was in a hut. He looked outside a window. He didn’t recognise this place one bit. Where was he? At that moment, a man entered the hut. “You’re awake.” Bardock jumped up and grabbed him by the throat. “Where am I?”

“Hey hey, relax. You’re a Saiyan right?” He pointed at Bardock’s tail, and then at his own. “You’re one of us. Don’t you remember? Planet Sadala. I guess you lost your memory or something. We found you in the forest, unconscious. You were wearing some funky looking clothes though. But chill, we got you some normal attire. Nobody even recognises you.” Bardock’s head was spinning. He tried to remain calm. He looked down. He was wearing an animal skin outfit. “Did you just say…Chilled?”

“Uh…no. CHILL. As in, calm down.”

“Can you give me a moment to think?” he asked. “Yeah sure. Try to see if you remember something.” Bardock was already deep in thought. “I’m definitely in a different time…the time that I was in…the Saiyans should have been mere monkey like creatures. This is definitely the future as they’ve evolved. Which means…it was a vortex like that which took me to old Planet Plant and now...Berry and the other Tuffles are long dead, and their species must have evolved as well. I need to know what time I am in.” 

He walked out of the hut and looked around at the Planet. The Saiyans gave him looks. He walked up to the guy he knew. “What’s your name?” he asked. “I’m Tato. You?”

“I can’t remember.” Bardock lied. “I want to know, what’s going on, on this planet.”

“Uh…well you see, there are these aliens. They come from space. They want us to join them in ruling the galaxy. Provided us with this huge spaceship so that we get convinced. Their leader is this short guy with horns. But he’s crazy powerful.” 

“Must be another one of Frieza’s ancestors. And Chilled’s descendant.” Bardock thought. “The King has agreed to their terms and conditions. But…” Tato came close and whispered. “There are some against this…including me. I know we’re a warrior race, but I like our Planet. It’s better to just live out life here. Don’t you think?” Bardock knew exactly which time he was in. The Civil War that broke Planet Sadala. It’s about to happen anytime. He had to stop the Saiyans from joining Frieza’s race. ‘Yeah…I agree.” he said. “I wanna join the people against this.”

Tato took him to a hut. Four more Saiyans sat there. “I’m Ion. The girl there is, Gin. And that skinny kid there, is her younger brother Lic. And that's Brin. We’re against the people who wanna leave. I think we should destroy that space ship.” Bardock nodded. “I’m in.” A few years passed. Bardock secretly learnt to transform into Super Saiyan 2, and even 3. He trained hard. He knew that the Civil War was bound to happen. 

The six Saiyans made plans over the years, and even gave Bardock a name which surprised him. He seemed to understand why they named him that. But one night, a kid spied on them. In the middle of their plans, they heard him scream “THEY’RE GONNA DESTROY THE SPACESHIP!” Bardock cursed. “We’re gonna have to fight. Let’s go. Get to the ship and blow it up.” Bardock and and the others flew out of the hut straight towards the Palace-Hut behind which, the Spaceship was. All the other Saiyans swarmed up around them. They were cornered. Bardock felt frustrsted. A feeling was coming back to him. They yelled and powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan. 

The other Saiyans stared at him in awe. “Who are you?” Ion asked. “I am…Yamoshi. And I’m a Super Saiyan. We need to destroy that ship! Let’s GO!” he yelled. They tried to charge their way through but the other Saiyans still held him back. Bardock cursed and fired a few ki balls. He had no choice but kill. “It is for your own good.” he thought. The other five followed his suit and killed their own men. They’d gone crazy after looking at a Super Saiyan. 

One after the other, Bardock killed. Due to the huge number of Saiyans, Bardock’s power faded. He was no longer a Super Saiyan. This was the true civil war that destroyed Sadala. The Super Saiyan, Yamoshi and five other righteous Saiyans following him. Bardock ran out of power. His hair turned back to normal. There were only a few Saiyans left alive. Around 20 or so. The King was alive too. “Bardock!” Lin yelled. “We’ll give you power to fight on!” Gin finished. The five Saiyans joined hands, and poured all of their power into Bardock. Bardock felt his power rising even more, and his hair turned red and a fiery aura erupted around him. 

But to the other Saiyans, when the dust around Bardock cleared, he had vanished. This time, Bardock could see the vortex clearly. Another one had popped up and was taking him through time. He we shot out into the air on another planet. It looked technologically advanced, but the areas looked similar. “Planet Plant!” Bardock exclaimed. In the distance, he could see men with tails arguing. Bardock quickly tore his animal skin off, and wore a Tuffle armour he saw near the Saiyan camp. He heard them talk about taking over the Planet on a full moon. “NO!” he came out into the open. “You shall not! You don’t know the consequences of what you’re planning to do!” 

“Who the hell are you? Another Saiyan…where did you come from? Why are you wearing Tuffle armour?” A Saiyan asked. “I am King Vegeta. When I say we take over this planet, we DO it! It’s been years since we came here. They did nothing for us. We must take control.” Bardock charged up. The fiery aura’s flames danced everywhere. “I am Yamoshi.” he said. The Saiyans gasped. “Yamoshi…the legend…NOT POSSIBLE!” King Vegeta yelled. “The Super Saiyan from a decade ago! No…”

“I’m not just a Super Saiyan. I feel like a GOD!” Yamoshi yelled and charged at them. They all attacked him together. But Yamoshi was very powerful and a fierce fighter. He fought them all, easily knocking them unconscious. Only the King was left. “Super Saiyan…God?” King Vegeta couldn’t move. YAMOSHI was approaching him with anger in his eyes. He wasn’t a blonde, but fiery red. A Super Saiyan God. “This must have happened when those five gave me their energy…” Bardock said. 

Suddenly, another vortex opened up. “No no nooo!” Bardock yelled. That is how the legend of the Super Saiyan and the Super Saiyan God, Yamoshi was made. The vortex popped Bardock out onto a great Kachin floor in the World of Void. The first thing he saw, was the face of someone who could be none other than his son, Kakarot.

Present Time…

Bardock finished telling his story. Whis looked into his staff. “It appears you were sucked into a Time and Space Vortex created by Frieza’s death ball. It appears three more time after that. Sending a person into different times where he makes sure history plays out the way it’s supposed to. The last vortex puts him in a random space and time, where he can live on till the end of his life. Which means…no more vortexes for you, Bardock. And none of it is in an alternate timeline like Future Trunks’. All that Bardock did…was in the same timeline. He is the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God of legend, Yamoshi.”

Goku and Bardock stared at each other. A tear came down Goku’s face. “I remember you now…Father!” He ran and gave Bardock a warm hug. Bardock was taken aback but slowly, smiled and hugged him back. “Son…tell me everything.”


End file.
